Naruto Night School
by 1337kitsune
Summary: Mission rates have reached in all time low in the Leaf Village and as such the gang has been sent back to the academy for a refresher course. Things would have gone perfectly fine if that snow storm hadn't trapped them all in for who knows how long. Now they not only have to pass their final exam but they have to put up with each other. Pre-Shippuden.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Naruto fans? What happens when you make a recipe following the guidelines of 1 drunken Hokage, 1 pervert of a sanin, 6 lovestruck sensei's, 2 fierce rivals, the Konoha 12, 3 visiting sand nins, 2 lost mist nin and two animals all trapped in a snow barricaded academy? You get Naruto Night School of course!

The bottom line is that the Konoha 12 plus their sensai's have to go back to the academy for a day or two, depending on their performance and success the Hokage will either fail them or let them keep going on missions. And if they fail, their stuck at the academy until they pass again!

This time their joined by the sand siblings, a visiting Hidden Mist nin and a strange new member of Team 8 who was found outside the village gates unconscious. Of course, this involving Naruto and the gang, it's never easy. A huge blizzard comes and seals all the school exits, not even the most powerful fire jutsu can melt the snow!

Now after getting stuck and having the ceiling plus lots of snow collapse on them, their stuck and split into small groups until they can find everyone! With all these conflicting personalities will these guys end up getting along, strangling each other or falling in love? Or all three! Crazy girls...

x

This story will contain two Ocs. The first will me me, of course. The other shall be my best friend off deviant-art! Her name is Zoey, but her pen-name is writingISmyart- she's in here as an apology for not updating my stuff in so long...I've been working on these fic for almost two years, be gentle and offer as much feedback and suggestions as you want, we got a long way to go to finish these story!

**Also, a warning. Everything you thought you knew about the tailed-beasts and their hosts, forget it now. This story takes everything you **_**thought**_** you knew about their world and redefines it. A lot. So, if you comment to say something is wrong, I made it wrong for the sake of the story, please understand!**


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

**This tale begins in the peaceful village of Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. The 9 new ninja recruits of the year, or **_**the Rookie 9 **_**as the village has dubbed them, have all reached an age where the 5****th**** Hokage, Lady Tsunade, has deemed them ready for a special 'assignment' of hers. She has now called a meeting of the Rookie 9 plus Team Gai, all of them together on known as **_**the Konoha 12**_**. Their sensei's have also been called for good measure.**

**Ah, but before out story can begin, we need to go back a couple of days where a new mystery had begun to unfold, one that was pulling all of Konoha into it's chapters. After all...every story teller knows that a good story can only progress with a good flashback...**

**x**

**o**

**x**

**Outside the Konoha Gates**

**x**

Today the cold yet bright sun is shining, the skies are clear with only a few stray clouds, and the onset of winter is about to set in while the guards are arguing over which is the better bar. However, no one knows that Konohagakure is about to receive some new ninja that will change the lives of all Konoha ninjas forever.

"I'm telling you, that bar is trash!"

"And I say it ain't!" the two guards that were stationed at the gates were currently arguing over Konoha's bars. The one that had just responded was leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on the table. He was balancing on two chair legs with his hands behind his head and a senbon needle handing from the edge of his teeth.

"Do you guys argue the same thing _every time _we come back?" an incredulous voice asked. The two guards looked over to see the voice had come from a women with bright wine red eyes and long black hair that spiked up in all directions. She had her hands on her hips and was looking at the guards with what looked to be a serious look, but was ruined by the small smile on her face. Three young ninja, her team, were right behind her.

Ah, Kurenai, back from the mission already?" asked the guard who had been chewing the senbon needle, Genma, while displaying and air of laziness equal only to the famous, or infamous, copy-nin Kakashi.

"Hell yeah!" yelled one of the boys from behind Kurenai while pumping a fist into the air, "it was a piece of cake," he continued to brag while the dog on his head barked in agreement. The boy had short spiky brown hair that came down pas the ears while his eyes were a dark gray that looked black at first glance.

"Do you have to be so loud Kiba?" asked the other boy from behind Kurenai, who was sighing and had a look of annoyance. The boy who had spoke up looked to be quiet and independent. He wore sunglasses over his eyes and a long brown trench coat that reached down to the ankles and covered up most of his figure.

"Who the hell asked you Shino!" the boy named Kiba yelled back in annoyance at being insulted with his eyes flaring up at the prospect of a fight. The dog on his head just waged his tail and looked at the scene and what could be describe as acceptance since it happened so often.

"Ano...can't we please get along?" asked a quiet voice from between the glaring boys. The voice belonged to the shorter of the group and was the only other girl besides Kurenai. She had bluish-purple hair that reached the neckline and had two braid-like tails that came forward and reached the shoulders. She had sensed the oncoming fight and tried to end it peacefully.

"Whatever..."

"Hn..." the boys responded. Kiba crossed his arms and looked away in a sulking like attitude while Shino just turned half-way away from the boy and put his hands in his pocket. The small while dog on top of Kiba's head, named Akamaru, barked eagerly in agreement. Kurenai and the guards tired to hold in a chuckle at how easily Hinata, the girl, could calm the two's fights.

"Hm, Akamaru?" Kiba looked up when the dog on top of his head began to growl before jumping off his head and running to stand in front of the gate entrance and growling ferociously. Kiba looked surprised until he too growled lowly and pulled out a kunai, his eyes showing worry and that something was _definitely _wrong, "There's someone approaching who had way too high levels of chakra," Kiba barked out while getting into a defensive position and standing beside Akamaru.

"He's right," Kurenai muttered in surprise while her eyes slowly widened as a look of amazement flashed across her face, "wha-what is this sinister chakra!" she yelled as waves of chakra begin to wash over everyone there. The elder of the ones there had felt similar chakra once before, and that was the nine-tailed fox's chakra...

Genma and the other guard beside him jumped up while Shino and Hinata also got into fighting positions, Genma ready to run and call for back-up if need be. As soon as the others had jumped up and got into position it felt like the sun had gone out, all warmth being sucked out of the air. A thick dense fog began to cover the area around them.

The others tensed up with adrenaline as they got hit by insane amounts of chakra, chakra that was so powerful it had become visible to the ninja. Tendrils of midnight-black chakra was floating on top of the fog, the outline of the chakra resembled something like lightning and was crackling ominously.

The others looked even more surprised when a young girl came out of the center of the fog, her hand clutching the fur of what appeared to look like a black wild cat, about the size of a panther. When they looked closer however, was chakra in the _form _of a panther-sized wild-cat, much like the nine-tails chakra that Naruto used.

The cat's fur was actually moving like electricity, sparks flying into the air every few seconds while lightning blue eyes looked towards the ninja at the gate, who were trying to figure out what was going on.

As the girl started to come closer, Akamaru sat layed down while Kiba relaxed his stance, his eyes glazed over as a somewhat dazed appearance overcame his features.

"Kiba? What's wrong?" Kurenai asked while glancing at her student and keeping the strange girl in her sights. She had worry and suspicion clouding her eyes as she stared at the usually hyper-active boy who was as bad as Naruto.

"She won't hurt us..." Kiba quietly responded, even more cause for worry since the others knew how loud he usually was. Kiba himself wasn't sure how, but he just _**knew **_that the girl and chakra infused wild-cat were peaceful and wouldn't hurt them.

The others looked back at the wild-cat to see it look at them all before locking eyes with Kiba, who noticed the cat had normal cat eyes except the iris' were a whitish-blue lightning color. The wild-cat looked to smile what the others would describe as a feral smile while the eyes looked to be quiet interested in something it had spotted in Kiba.

Within seconds the wild-cat's form began to fade and cackle mysteriously before it's form turned into a large mass of chakra and shooting into the air before being absorbed back into the girl it had been beside. As soon as the chakra disappeared, the fog started to evaporate and the sun's little winter warmth began to be felt by the others again. It was than that everyone could fully see the girl in front of them.

She was dressed in a tattered and torn furisode that looked to have been a greenish color, but was now blackened by dirt and bloodstains. Her feet were bare and had scars and sores everywhere. She looked to be a little shorter than Naruto, who was one of the shortest shinobi, and she was wearing a headband around her forehead that was covered with dirt and rust.

In her arms was a small black lump of fur that looked to be unmoving, a small tail was hanging limply from the fur over the girls arms and was swaying with the wind. Long earth-brown hair trailed towards her mid-back, which was now jagged as if it had been cut with a kunai, much like Sakura's had been during the chunin exams. Her face was smeared with dirt and scars while dull, emerald green eyes looked at the group of ninjas at the gate. Even from the distance they were at, everyone could see the eyes were glazed over with confusion and detachment.

The others slowly lowered their weapons while watching for the girl to move and see if she was threat or not. The girl began to slowly walk forward, staggering slightly with blank and empty eyes. She stopped about a foot away from the gate before trying to focus her gaze on the ninja in front of her, as if she couldn't see clearly.

The others tried to make out the symbol of her headband, to see if she was an enemy nin, just it was covered with too much dirt while small scratches covered the side. They headband wasn't slashed, so they knew she wasn't a missing-nin at least.

"P-please...help me...gone, dead..." the girl muttered incoherent words in a small hoarse voice, as if she hadn't spoken in days or weeks. She suddenly collapsed to her knees while the bundle of fur was still tightly clutched in her arms.

"Hey!" Kiba yelled while running forward, "are you okay?" he asked while kneeling in front of her while the others ran up from behind him, Akamaru started barking worryingly from beside him.

"Please h-help...th-their coming, **he **won't stop!" the girl yelled in a voice they could barely hear as she struggled to keep her eyes open while her breathing became shallow, "their coming..." she repeated tiredly and pathetically before giving up the battle in her eyes and slipping into sleep as she fell forward. She would have hit the ground if Kiba hadn't been in front of her and caught her.

"Kiba! Go inform the Hokage," Kurenai said while carefully picking up the strange girl as she decided she posed no threat to them as of yet, "you're the fastest of us, tell Tsunade-sama to meet us at the hospital as fast as she can!"

"H-Hai!" Kiba replied while quickly scrambling to his feet before running back into Konoha, Akamaru right behind him, everyone was wondering who this girl was and what she was doing here. None of them knew how she was about to change Kiba's and the rest of Konoha's ninja's lives'.

X

Ah, now our story is truly starting to begin! For you see, that girl had powers that no one even dreamed of. She was also about to awaken beings which had been asleep for centuries, but that's a story for another time. Now, I could go into extreme detail on how Kiba had found Tsunade trying to escape doing work before telling her about the girl.

I could also explain how Tsunade quickly arrived at the hospital and with Sakura's help, gave the girl medical attention while Kiba's sister, Hana, was called when they discovered the bundle of fur was a badly injured cat. Or, I could just skip to the part where she wakes up...

x

**Strange Girl's POV (point of view)**

**x**

_'Where...where am I?' _I slowly tried to open my eyes before glaring florescent lights forced them back shut. Instead of trying to gain my sight back, I focused on the sound. I could hear small steady noises from what sounded like medical equipment or something similar. I could hear the swift steps of different sized shoes while even breathing indicated there was at least 4 or more people in the room. I had no clue how I figured that all out, but I decided to think on it later as I tried opening my eyes again.

I opened my eyes, only to see everything was blurry. I tried lifting my arms to rub my eyes, but when I tired I felt a searing pain go through it that made me clench my teeth in pain.

"You may not wanna move for a while," a voice said from my right. I looked over only to regret the quick movement of my neck as I saw a blurred figure standing over me and holding what looked to be some sort of clipboard. I could make out long blond hair, but that was about it for the sigh department, "Can you move?" the lady asked once more, I guess it was lady since the voice had the pitched tone of a woman's, either that, or it was a really girly guy.

"I-I think so..." I replied while I listened to how strange my voice sounded to my own ears. I slowly sat up while clenching my teeth in pain again and suppressing the urge to pass back out. I almost did till I felt a steadying hand on my back that helped me.

"Easy...You have a lot of damage to your spine and back, your right leg looks to be sprained too," the lady who had first addressed me spoke. I was thankful for her help while I tired to understand what she had said. My head was scrambled while my thoughts were incoherent even to my mind. I glanced around me to see more figures standing around the room. One was at the end of the bed I was in, two were standing by the door, and another was sitting in a chair on my right.

"I can't see anything...it's blurry..." I muttered softly while looking towards the lady. I didn't want to trouble her, but maybe she could help. She was close enough for me to see her eyes had a slight surprised look in them. She got out a small flashlight before shining it in my eyes before asking me some questions.

I watched in her as she moved towards a desk in the corner before opening the drawers and muttering to herself as she pulled things out before putting them back in. Even with my limited sight I could make out a few of the people's faces. I remember seeing expressions like those in one of my favorite books, the pictures had people with large sweat-drops on their foreheads. I slightly smiled at the thought before the lady from before came back with something in her hand.

"Here, try these," she said before gently putting a pair of, what was revealed to be, glasses, on my face. I blinked surprisingly before everything came into sharp focus, if I looked to far down or too far up however the frames ended and it was blurry again.

"They're perfect," I replied softly while smiling thankfully at the lady who I was now able to see clearly. First of all, she really was a lady, which made me thankful again for different reasons. She had two blond pig-tails that ended past a symbol she had on her back that I had spotted when she had turned around to get the glasses.

She was wearing a large green jacket with a white, black-striped shirt underneath. Her pants looked to be a dark color while her shoes looked to be some kind of black sandal. She had gone back to looking at some charts on her clipboard while her eyes looked slightly puzzled. I could feel power radiating off her figure and made a note not to anger her or make an enemy of her in the future.

I took the chance to look around the room once more, now able to see. I saw a lot of equipment that I didn't understand while I had to squint my eyes when I looked at something too bright, my eyes still not fully adjusted. I also was able to full see the other people that were around me.

Standing next to closed door were the two people from earlier. The one closest to the door was a boy who looked to be around my age and had dark hair and was wearing a light brown trench-coat and dark-tinted glasses. My first impression of him was quiet and tactile. A strong fighter for sure, but someone who preferred to think things out first. He also looked to have an affinity with insects for some reason...

Another person was beside him, yet slightly further away from the door. She also looked to be around the boy's age and had bluish-purple hair that made me feel I was forgetting something. She had lavender colored eyes that lacked pupils but were still very pretty. She also seemed quiet, but more of a shy girl. She also looked to be someone dependable and strong when the occasion called for it.

I continued looking around the room while I spotted the woman at the foot of the bed I was in. She looked to be fairly young but the make-up she wore made her seem older. She had eyes that looked to be the color of a rose while raven black hair reached past her shoulders. It was spiky and matched the strange dress she wore that was very cute in my opinion. I noticed her eyes seemed puzzled as of right now while she stared at me. She too felt very strong and powerful, but she felt as if she was generally caring person who cared a lot for those she was close to.

The last person in the room was the person sitting in the chair to my right. He looked to be around the age of the other two kids in the room. He had brown hair like the boy by the door, but his was more spikier and gave him and un-tame and wild look. He had two red marking on his face that were below dark-colored eyes. I noticed he was the type who was likely to charge in rather than wait around, but he also cared a lot for his friends and was willing to do anything for them. His eyes right now, looked to be glazed over with...worry? Suspicion? It was too hard to tell, but most of all...they looked confused.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked while waiting to see if I had enough strength to talk, the others in the room were looking at me also. I noticed he also had a small white dog on his lap that seemed to mirror his master's emotions. Confusion and worry.

"I-I think so..." I murmured while lifting my hand to rub my eyes, clenching my teeth when I felt the sharp pain from before.

"I have no clue how...you shouldn't be able to even sit up with all your injuries..." the lady who had given me the glasses muttered from my left. I guess that's why she was puzzled from earlier, my quick recovery. Just how badly hurt was I? And how did I get that way...

"Strange..." I muttered without realizing it, only to notice my mistake after the others looked at me.

"What?" the lady asked while looking at me with eyes that masked any emotion. The look slightly scared me so I told her what I was thinking without even thinking of lying, she looked to be the type you didn't want to lie to.

"Well...when I look at you, I get the feeling that you strong, caring, loyal and not afraid to die for those you care for. You seem to know a lot about medicine and for some strange reason...you seem the type to drink...and...gamble," I trailed off when the others eyes started to fill with either surprise or suspicion. The blonde-haired lady had sharp and narrowed eyes that scared me, especially since I didn't even know how I knew...I just did.

"Who are you?" the boy who was wearing the tinted glasses asked. I glanced over at him before thinking about the question. I tried, I really did, but nothing came to mind, nothing.

"I-I don't know..." I softly mumbled while I felt dazed, I probably should have been afraid or shocked, but I didn't even know if losing my memories was a bad thing, "I don't remember anything...Nothing at...all..." I trailed off as I noticed the small ball of fur at the end of my bed. It turned out to be a black cat that had bandages around it's middle and front right leg. Shining copper eyes stared at me intensely, as if trying to tell me something. I could feel the shocked emotions of the others in the room, but I didn't even pay attention.

"Gah!" I clutched my head while my knees instinctively came up while my front bent forward. I felt myself shiver while my eyes went wide. I know I probably made some noise of pain or even screamed, but I couldn't hear anything, just a numb silence while the cat on my bed meowed loudly, the only sound I was able to hear.

I clutched my head even harder as pictures began to flash through my head and past my eyes. One second I was staring at the white-washed wall and concerned faces and front of me before staring at scenes that I didn't recognize. Pictures of large ornate rooms, scared faces, a large fire and...a dark figure that feared me with more fear than I wanted to admit to.

I felt myself shivering as I tried to take deep breaths. I felt the wet tear streaks on my cheek without remembering when I cried. I probably would have kept shivering if I hadn't felt a coat drop over my hunched back. I looked up in surprise to see the spiky-haired boy from my right was smiling with a kind and warm look in his eyes. I could feel emotions of care and concern, which surprised me since I had just met him...

"You okay?" he asked while setting a hand on my back to steady me, I felt a few tears prickly at my eyes before fog started to cover the glasses I wore.

X

**Normal POV**

**x**

Everyone looked surprised at Kiba's gesture for kindness. Tsunade smirked was beginning to think Kiba had fallen for the girl but started to frown when she started to wonder about this girl. Her injuries had healed almost as fast as Naruto's did, and Tsunade expected she might have lost all of her memories.

Shino looked indifferent on the outside, but his team could tell he was slightly worried for the girl in some way and was surprised Kiba had shown such kindness and gentleness. Hinata had a small and gentle smile on her face as she stared at the two but was worrying about why the girl had clutched her head in pain and screamed.

Kurenai was impressed at her student's sudden boldness at helping the girl and thinking that Kiba would usually never act this nice to a girl he just met, but also was worried as to who this girl was and why she had bee outside Konoha's gates in the first place...

The girl looked back down startled when the small black cat had slowly begun to walk towards her, cautious of the girls injuries and trying not to scare her. The copper eyes were full of worry and concern while front paws balanced themselves on the girl's knees.

"Mi...ki?" the girl slowly asked while lowering her hands from her head and relaxing her scrunched up position as the cat jumped into her lap and meowed reassuringly before rubbing against her hand. The girl layed one hand on top of the cat's head before taking her glasses off and using her sleeve to rub away the tears in her eyes before slipping them back on.

"I...I remembered. My name is Michelle and this is my best friend, Miki!" the cat, Miki, meowed at the compliment while Michelle smiled softly while stroking the cat's fur.

"How do you know?" Tsunade asked, surprised. If she did have amnesia, she shouldn't be able to remember anything, even her name.

"When my head started hurting...I saw pictures of what I guess was my past...Among those pictures two words came into my mind...Michelle, and Miki..." Michelle slowly and carefully explained as she tried to word what had happened to her.

"Do you remember how you arrived at the gates?" Tsunade asked while looking at the girl with unintelligible eyes as the girl shook her head.

"No...I just remember running...running and trying to escape...something or someone...gomen."

"Don't worry 'bout it," Kiba replied while grinning broadly while Akamaru barked in agreement, "I'm Kiba, the shy girl by the door is Hinata and the gloomy guy is Shino," Kiba explained with a smirk while Hinata slightly blushed pink and Shino glared.

"And I'm Kurenai, I'm this team's leader," the lady at the foot of the bed explained with a gentle smile before Tsunade introduced herself.

"Yes, and I"m Tsunade, 5th Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves."

x

**Michelle's POV**

**x**

"Hidden village? Hokage...what?" I asked in confusion while I learned all their names. The lady, Tsunade, smiled before explaining.

"The Hokage is the leader of the village, understand so far?"

"Yes."

"The hidden village is a village of ninja that live in the Land of Fire. We, the village you're in, is the village hidden in the leaves, Konohagakure."

"O-Okay...I think I got it," I softly muttered while smiling nervously. I didn't understand all of it, but Tsunade was leader of the village and the village's name was Konohagakure. I understood that much...wait...ninja? "Ano...n-ninja?" I voiced the last work out loud. I mean, it's not like I didn't believe them, I had no reason **not **to believe them, and I could feel their emotions, lying wasn't one of them, but...ninja's don't exist...right?

"Yes, we may also think you might be one since we found this with you," Tsunade softly replied while gently handing me a headband with a metal plate in the middle that was scarred and worn with age and dirt. I gently took it from her while setting Miki beside Akamaru who had jumped on the bed. So I'm supposed to be a ninja...

"Why do I get the feeling you're not lying..." I muttered softly while examining the headband. I shook my arm to loosen the sleeve before using the edge of it to remove some of the dust on the symbol in the middle. I looked at the symbol to see four s-shaped markings. Two on top and two on bottom, that's when the pain started again. This was nothing like the first time either.

My head started to feel as if a fire had been lit on the inside and was being squeezed at the same time. So many images at once flew past my eyes as they glues themselves open with terror, and not all of the memories were good ones. Blood, tears, crying, fighting, people begging for mercy, running away, someone protecting me, and finally...a face that was covered in blood and kept yelling to run while fires raged all around us.

"N-no..no...NO!" my voice came out in a chocked whisper before I shouted loudly in a voice that scared and shocked the others before I threw the headband towards the opposite wall while clutching my head in pain, again. I heard the headband hit the wall before sliding down and settling on the floor with a dull thud. Instead of feeling the others emotions like usual, I just felt only my own pain and fear. I felt nothing but a dull and roaring pain in my heart.

"No no no no no no! Please stop...make the images stop! Make all this go away!"

x

**Normal POV**

**x**

Everyone looked at the young girl clutching her head in pain crying, begging for the pain to end. Tsunade and Kurenai exchanged sad looks.

_'Poor girl, _Kurenai thought, _'to have this many sad memories so young, even as a shinobi.'_

_'That is the life of a shinobi..._' Tsunade bitterly thought while looking at the crying girl with sad eyes. Shino looked a little depressed while wondering to himself why this girl was having such a profound effect on all of them. Hinata was looking sadly as the girl and wishing she could do something to help.

Kiba was staring at the girl, eyes showing compassion, worry, and concern before deciding something in his mind. Getting up from the chair Kiba said down on the edge of the bad before gently placing his hand on her back and smiling gently. _A/N- Aww _

_x_

**Tsunade's POV**

**x**

I watched as the girl look up startled before seeing Kiba's kind eyes and smile before throwing her arms around him while still crying. I saw Kiba look nervous while greatly blushing before lightly hugging her back, maybe the kid's not that big of a pervert after all. As I looked at the girl I knew she had nowhere to go, at least until she remembered who she was and where she came from.

"Michelle," I said while watching the girl's head turn to look at me, I saw she looked a little ashamed although hurt and sadness was the two main emotions in her eyes, broken eyes that further steeled my resolve, "How would you like to be a Konoha ninja till all your memories return to you?"

I saw a shocked expression come over her eyes before she gently smiled and wiped her tears away, thanks showing strongly in her eyes, "H-Hai...arigatou Tsunade-sama."

"Kurenai, is it okay if I put her on your team," I asked in a voice that sounded less like a question and more like a statement. After all, they had found her, she's their responsibility now.

"H-Hai Tsunade-sama," Kurenai replied with a shocked look, but also a little happy. She really would make a great mother someday, especially sine Asuma had a thing for her that obvious to everyone around the two. She also loves children, for some strange reason...

I looked back to see the girl start to smile softly before her eyes flickered close, glasses in her hand from where she had taken them off to wipe her eyes. She slumped against Kiba, who had been getting over his blush but was blushing even brighter than before now.

"Kiba, don't move!" I shouted while he looked up shocked before I continued, " I need to find a camera!"

"Na-Nani!" Kiba asked/yelled before blushing a deeper red, if that was possible. I threw open the door and walked out while asking loudly if anyone had a camera. I heard Kurenai and Hinata follow me saying they would gladly help, with Shino saying he had seen one on the way int the building.

"Traitors!" Kiba yelled behind us, earning quiet laughter from the not-quiet asleep kunoichi in his arms, which probably make Kiba blush even more than both times put together. I think having that girl on Team 8 will be an interesting development for all of them...

x

Ah, now our story is truly beginning. Alas, I must stop our story hear for now, but I will tell you this. In our next chapter we will start to see some familiar faces of Konoha, so come back again and remember, ….I having nothing smart or clever to say...Bye now! Read, review, fav, alert, all that lovely stuff, see-ya!


	3. Calling for a Meeting

**Chapter 2**

**x**

**o**

**x**

Greetings and salutations! Welcome back to our story, it's been a while so let's refresh shall we? In our last chapter we met a girl named Michelle, after explaining how she could remember almost nothing about her past and how she claimed the only one she knew was the black cat she had with her, Gigi (yeah I changed the cat's name, so what? My story, deal with it or just flame me out, come on, I wanna see your best flames you critics hahahaha!) Anywaa~y, our story now resumes, I did say our last chapter was a flashback after all, correct? We are now caught up with our present time, which is a good week after the events that took place with Michelle's arrival.

That means Tsunade has finalized her plans for our gang of shinobi, meanwhile, the young kunoichi Michelle was training and trying to remember all the jutsu she had forgotten, with Kiba and Akamaru's help of course.

Now that the sand siblings have arrived at the gates on official business and are making their way to Tsunade's office, everything has been set into motion. However we shall be starting our story in a slightly different location...

x

o

x

Cold and blistering winds whistled throughout the whole of Konohagakure or Konoha as it was known to most people. The gale-like winds outside were forcing most of the town to stay indoors, but not our faithful ninja. Most of them were on their way to Tsunade's office for the important meeting that had been called, that is all but one ninja, who was taking refuge from the cold at a place known to all as Ichiraku Raman. Delicious smells wafted throughout the whole shop as one spiky blonde-haired shinobi slurped up his 5th bowl of ramen.

"More please!" the boy called out in his usual loud voice while a kunoichi entered to temporally escape the moaning winds that were outside and howling with force.

"Naruto? What are you here, aren't you heading to the meeting?"

"Na? Oh, hey Sakura," Naruto responded to the pink-haired medic with his usual brighter-than-the-sun smile while receiving his 6th bowl of ramen, "what meeting?"

"The one Tsunade-shishou called, she said for all the teams to be there within the hour," Sakura replied while sighing loudly at her teammate's lack of attention, as usual.

"NANI! How come I didn't hear about it!" Naruto demanded while looking put out and miffed all at once, only serving to annoy the kunoichi further.

"Probably cause you were stuffing your face here!" Sakura replied irritably before grabbing the scruff of his jacket and dragging him towards the exit, "I don't wanna be late cause of you and have to go through Shishou's dodging practice _again_, and if I do, you're suffering with me this time," Sakura continued her threats while dragging the boy outside where it was starting to snow heavily.

"WAIT! MY RAMEN!" Naruto screamed, his voice being swept away by the fierce wind, but not before the two people behind the counter laughed while cleaning up the usual mess Naruto always made.

x

**Rest of Team 7 POV**

**x**

"Come on Sasuke, let's go on and get to the meeting before we're late, we can't train anymore in this weather anyway, looks like a blizzard might be on it's way," a silver-haired man muttered while relaxing from the stance he had been in moments before. The raven-haired boy in front of him smirked.

"Since when was the infamous Copy-nin _on time _for anything?" Sasuke asked, smirk still in place while he wrapped himself up in the coat he had worn when they came to the training grounds.

"Heh, true enough. This time however, Sakura was ever so kind to inform me that if I was late to this meeting she would personally make sure I would suffer the most horrible punishment she could think up, and since she's been training with Tsunade-sama I really don't want to find out what the worst _is_," Kakashi explained while showing his usual eye-crinkle, although his thoughts were far from the point of _happy_.

"You're becoming weaker and weaker towards here Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke muttered, smirking once more before jumping off towards the nearby roofs of the village to get to the Hokage's office.

"I'm not getting weaker as so much she's getting stronger..." Kakashi responded depressingly to the silent training grounds around him before getting out his famous Icha Icha book and following after Sasuke. His speed started to increase when he though of what _would _happen if he really was late again. You did **not **want to make Sakura mad.

X

**Team 10's POV**

**x**

"Hurry up Chouji!"

"But it's cold, _and _I'm almost out of chips!" a shinobi responded to the annoying yells while tagging along behind three other people. He had spiky brown hair with unique red swirls on his cheeks. The blonde-haired girl in front of him who was yelling for him to hurry up merely sighed in agitation, but before she could start nagging again, someone interrupted her.

"Chill out Ino, it's troublesome enough we have to go to a meeting when there's this kind of weather," a dark brown, almost black, haired boy spoke up. He was slouched over and dragging his feet along slowly, on his upper chest was a dark green vest that signified his rand of chunin.

"Oh please, Shikamaru, you wouldn't have wanted to come if it was warm and sunny," Ino complained, loudly, while trying to speed up.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru muttered under his breath before a man interrupted them all.

"Alright alright, enough arguing," the man spoke when he had sensed the blonde was about to make an even bigger deal out of it. He sometimes wondered if she just enjoyed the drama. He had black spiked back hair that looked as if he didn't really _try _to keep it in place and the same lazy aura as Shikamaru. He was currently slouched over and trying to light the cigarette before his lighter was blown out by the wind, again. The man's name was Asuma Sarutobi and he was the team leader of Team 10.

"Whatever," all three of his students responded simultaneously before Ino ran further ahead when she spotted the door to the Hokage's office. She wrenched the door open, only bothering to hold it open long enough for Shikamaru to catch it before darting in.

Shikamaru uttered one more troublesome before holding the door open long enough for Asuma to walk in after finally being able to lite his cigarette and for Chouji to drag his feet in looking depressed as his chip supply was very nearly gone.

"Come on Chouji, let's go see what this lame meeting is even about, than we can go get some more chips," Shikamaru said while putting his arm around Chouji who smiled.

"'Kay," the boy responded, his mood brightly improving, "want a chip?" he offered while holding the bag out to Shikamaru.

"Sure," he responded while smiling and grabbing a chip as the two walked up the stairs while hearing some kind of declaration of defeat from two idiots in the hallway below them.

X

**Team Gai's POV**

**x**

_**Oh good Lord, here comes an abundance of the youth and green...ugh...Why me?**_

_**X**_

"Come my youthful students! Let us meet the others at the meeting the Hokage has so youthfully scheduled!" a man shouted, scaring citizens who were trying to take refuge from the harsh winds. He was wearing a bright green outfit and had a black bowl-cut trim.

"Hai Gai-sensei! We shall go straight through this wind, thus strengthening ourselves even more!" a boy shouted in a voice as loud as his teachers. He looked to be a smaller version of the man beside him, and acted just as similar.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" the two yelled loudly before beginning a hug fest which the sane members of the team were reluctant to join, as always.

"Can you two just hurry up?" a girl asked in a annoyed voice while placing hands on her hips. She was wearing her usual pink Chinese top that was currently covered up by a purple jacket. Blue pants ruffled while her brown panda buns stayed as strong as ever, "we're gonna be late, it's taking too long as it is just to make it through this storm without you two stopping and hugging every few feet!"

"Tenten-san, you are acting very un-youthful today," Lee reprimanded while looking at Tenten with disappointment clear in his face. Just before Tenten could jump Lee and strangle him to death, a boy with lavender eyes and long brown hair interrupted.

Just think Lee, Gai-sensei, if we're late, than Tsunade-sama would be greatly disappointed in you two. Even your rivals would consider you not worth facing."

"Neji is right my young pupil," Gai replied seriously while Tenten blinked in surprise, "if we can not even make it on time to a simple meeting, than what right do we have to challenge our rivals to dual!"

"Hai! Gai-sensei!"

"Let us reach the Hokage Tower with the utmost speed my young pupil!"

"Hai Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled in reply before both teacher and student raced off towards the tower, causing nothing more than green blurs, of course, the few people they passed just mistook them to be a strong wind, a green wind.

"Wow Neji, you're getting better and better at manipulating people," Tenten commented while looking towards the path the two green beasts had disappeared down with a impressed look on her face.

"Hn, it was either that or you beating up Lee till he couldn't move, although the latter probably wouldn't have been too bad," he trailed off in thought with a small smirk in place at the thought.

"Well, whatever, come on. If we're late Tsunade-sama's not gonna be too happy," Tenten replied with a small frown before grabbing Neji by the hand and pulling him behind her, both had a pink tinge on their cheeks that they later fooled themselves into thinking had been from the harsh winds. It wasn't.

The two arrived at the door to the tower a few moments later after having watched Sakura drag in a whining Naruto by the back of his jacket. Tenten and Neji watched the spectacle with indifference, having been used to it by now, before Tenten quickly dropped Neji's hand, the 'cold' making her cheeks a brighter red. Neji, being the ever-perfect gentleman, opened the door and held it open long enough for Tenten to rush inside after muttering a quick things.

Both stopped in the lobby and sighed in annoyance however when they saw Gai and Lee doing a numerous amount of situps while claiming, in loud voices, that they would someday beat their rivals before dissolving into another hug fest. Again.

Kakashi and Sasuke, who had entered after Neji and Tenten, saw the two green-clad men, who had jumped up and proclaimed loudly that they would beat them eventually. Kakashi had just ignored them and continued reading his book while Sasuke muttered a 'hn' before walking up the stairs following the voices of Naruto and Sakura, who were arguing yet again.

Neji and Tenten just sighed before following after the two rivals of their teammates, wondering what they did to deserve being put on a team like theirs. On the bright side, they could handle someone even as rambunctious as Naruto at least.

X

**Team 8's POV**

**x**

"Let's go Hinata, we'll be late before long," a boy in a long trench coat muttered while standing in front of the Hyuuga mansion, where his teammate was nervously slipping her coat and shoes on before running out.

"Hai, Shino," Hinata responded to the quiet bug boy while shutting the door behind her and following him down the path towards the street, "I wonder if Kiba-kun and Michelle-chan are still training? They've been at it non-stop since she was given the okay to leave the hospital," Hinata trailed off in a worried tone while Shino spoke up.

"Hn, probably, Michelle did say she was going to remember all of her jutsu, besides, Kurenai-sensei has been helping them when she can so they'll be fine," Shino murmured in a voice so low that only his teammates would be able to understand him.

"I just hope their not late," Hinata replied while trying to keep up with Shino's long strides.

"Kiba maybe, but I don't think Michelle will be," Shino responded off-offhandedly while waiting up ahead only long enough for Hinata to catch up before he began walking towards the Hokage Tower again.

X

**Rest of Team 8's POV**

**x**

"Come on you two! It's time for the meeting the Hokage called, enough training for today," a voice shouted out over the frigid winds at the training ground while her two students looked at her before responding.

"Hai Kurenai-sensei," Michelle muttered in a shy voice while relaxing the stance she had been in before picking up the small black cat from the snow-pile she was in. Gigi was currently glaring at Akamaru with fierce copper eyes after having been dumped into a large snow-pile.

"I bet you just wanna go so you can meet up with Asuma-sensei," Kiba muttered in a not-so-quiet voice while jumping down from a tree with Akamaru on his head and snickering softly.

"I do not Kiba!" Kurenai reprimanded in a slightly embarrassed tone, "I just don't want us to be late, you know what Tsunade-sama is like!"

"Than why are you blushing a deep red Kurenai-sensei, and you're feelings are mostly that of embarrassment and-" Michelle cut herself off when she heard Kurenai let out a deep groan. Michelle's eyes were kind but curious so Kurenai wasn't too mad, she was instead choosing to glare at her other student, who had burst out laughing while Michelle looked confused as to what was so funny.

"It's just due to the wind today," Kurenai muttered loudly before taking off towards the Hokage tower.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," Kiba yelled out after her while looking back towards Michelle, "ready to go?"

"Ano...I think so..." Michelle murmured while setting Gigi inside her jacket so the cat didn't get too cold from the freezing temperature, "I just have to draw chakra to my feet, right?"

"Don't worry, you picked up on it pretty fast. Faster than Naruto and Sasuke from what I hear," Kiba responded while snickering to himself as Akamaru barked in agreement and encouragement.

"H-Hai..." Michelle quietly whispered while walking to the edge of the hill that was their training grounds. She hesitated in looking down before Kiba came up from behind her before smiling.

"It'll be fine, just feel your chakra moving in you and concentrate moving it down to your feet," Kiba instructed while Michelle opened her eyes to see Kiba smiling right beside her. She unconsciously blushed a light pink that you couldn't see due to the winds that were biting them. She closed her eyes again and concentrated on feeling for her chakra.

She held her hands together in the familiar jutsu sign that every ninja knew while her breathing began to match the gentle and quiet breathing of her cat Gigi. She concentrated deeply only to feel something powerful deep down which scared her before she slightly released her concentration allowing her to finally feel the gentle flowing of her chakra.

"Okay, I feel my chakra," Michelle said while keeping her eyes closed while Kiba smiled.

"Good, now imagine moving your chakra and having it flow down towards your feet. Concentrate all your energy there," he instructed patiently while Michelle slowly felt her chakra moving downwards toward her feet, it was still slightly choppy though, "Okay now imagine it becoming thinner and sharper...more precise."

Michelle saw the light blue chakra in her mind's eye, shrinking in size but not power, becoming thin and precise. Michelle's eyes suddenly snapped open however as a dazed look overcame her features. She gazed at the houses below her while Kiba looked at her worryingly while Akamaru whined.

X

"_Now, just concentrate your chakra and move it down to your feet," a man spoke from in front of a 10 year old Michelle. The young girl smiled before laughing and responding with a quick yes before closing her eyes._

"_I can't do it!" the young girl complained while looking at the face in front of her, which was shadowed by her hazy memories. The man sighed before bending down and gently setting his hand on her head._

"_It's okay if you don't get it at first, it's a pretty hard move to master," the man said while another girl around Michelle's age came up to stand beside the man._

"_That's right Michee! It took me a while to learn this move too, so your doing really well so far," the girl said encouragingly while a snowy owl gracefully landed on her shoulders and made a sound of contentment, causing all three to chuckle._

"_Arigatou -, -," Michelle responded as she laughed while a black kitten jumped on her shoulder._

_X_

"Oi! You okay?" Kiba asked worryingly while shaking Michelle's shoulder slightly before her eyes snapped towards him.

"Huh? Oh...yeah..." Michelle muttered in reply while Kiba sighed in relief. No matter how many times this happened he still became worried. Tsunade had said that when some memories began to come back to her she would go into a trance-like state for anywhere from a few seconds to a few minutes.

"What was the memory this time? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Kiba muttered while looking slightly embarrassed. He didn't have a right to meddle in her life after all.

"Iie, it's actually pretty nice to have someone to tell the things I remember too," Michelle spoke softly while smiling and hugging Gigi to her chest, who had poked her head out in worry when Michelle had gone into another trance.

"I remembered hearing a man's voice. It was polite, gentle, strong but very comforting...he was teaching me how to control my chakra and send it to my extremities, such as my hands and feet...I also remember seeing a girl who looked to be a little older than the self in my memory. A white snowy owl was with her, Gigi was there too..."

Kiba watched Michelle as she trailed off before a wicked smile came to her face, which caused Kiba to become nervous. Ever since she had woken up she had been shy and not the least bit mischievous or irritating. Just very polite and nice.

"I also remember something else," Michelle spoke confidently with a glint in her eyes as she grabbed Kiba by the wrist, who was greatly confused.

"Nan da-?" he muttered, but he could get no further before Michelle jumped off the hill and into the trees with chakra infused feet. She jumped faster and faster from tree to tree with Kiba barely able to keep his footing behind her, "Whoa! Awesome!" He yelled while starting to smile widely before sending more chakra to his feet and easily keeping pace with her.

"Just wait!" Michelle shouted back with a sparkle in her eye and a laughing tone to her voice while Kiba looked surprised before laughing.

"I think this is the most alive and free I've seen you since we've met," Kiba responded while smirking as Akamaru barked in excitement from his perch atop Kiba's head.

"Good, cause we may just die!" Michelle shouted back to a now confused Kiba who started to look nervous.

"What are you-" Kiba was cut off as Michelle pulled him from the trees over a tall cliff in front of them before free-falling towards the ground, "AAAHHHH!"

"Hahaha," Michelle laughed loudly before expertly landing on one of the roofs and jumped up again while dragging Kiba along with her towards the Hokage's, he was still screaming, but no one could over here him for the wind heh.

X

o

x

**Anko's POV **_**Didn't see that one coming, now did ya?**_

_**X**_

_**o**_

_**x**_

"Would you hurry up Iruka!" I yelled while turning around to watch Iruka walk up from behind me. Walking! He was a shinobi, why didn't the idiot just use his chakra!

"Haha, sorry Anko, I'm coming, I wonder why the Hokage called most of the shinobi to her office though," Iruka trailed off in though while I did little to hide my laugh. Shinobi? Ha! If you _could_ call them that, there was the genin who were barely shinobi, the only chunin in that bunch was that lazy-assed shadow boy. Not to forget the team leaders were hardly better. Kakashi was a lazy pervert who was always late, I will admit he can be pretty tough though, I have no clue why that idiot would leave ANBU and lead a genin group of all things. All that trauma must have finally gotten to him.

Then there's that idiot Gai, how he became a ninja is anyone's guess. Kurenai and Asuma are just lovestruck teenagers for all the blushing that they do, honestly, their adults not kids!

"Whatever, let's just go," I replied while dragging Iruka by his neck. What? You really think I would drag him by his hand or some other girl crap? Ha! Like hell I would!

"Gah! Anko, that hurts! I can walk on my own you know," Iruka complained while trying to fight back, ha, idiot. He's just gonna get hurt if he keeps struggling.

"Shut it, I wanna get this meeting over with so I have more time to watch the movie I was going to watch today, the Hokage has no thought for others plans..." I muttered the last part while Iruka went silent, which surprised me since he usually doesn't shut up.

"You were gonna watch a movie?" I heard him ask, in...disbelief? What! How is that unbelievable that little piece of-

"Oh? And what's so wrong with that!" I almost yelled back, not that there was much of a difference with this wind, might as well as been whispering!

"Nothing, just through you would have rather go watch people get stuck in the snow than laugh till they were near death." That little- I dropped the back of his coat and watched as he fell on his back into the snow. Even I'm not that bad! ...Okay, so it would be a little fun, but even I wouldn't wanna watch a comrade, nakama, get stuck in the snow and freeze to death. I know the feeling of being trapped with nothing but cold around you...as you start to feel numb and almost welcome death. Apparently being caught in sad memories is a good way to slow down.

"Anko?" I looked back to see Iruka was a few feet behind me and still sitting in the snow he had fell in, he had a weird look on his face...What the hell?

"What now!" I yelled back, again, almost whispering in this wind, while replacing my sad mood with my cock expression that I had all but perfected.

"Gomen-nasai. It was rude of me to think that you would watch fellow comrades freeze to death," Iruka replied while finally getting off his lazy ass and standing up out of the snow. Wait...he's sorry? For saying what most people think about me, that's sort of a shock...

"Whatever," I muttered, "Usually you'd be right, but I know how cold and tormenting that can be...that's a fat I would wish on any shinobi, except maybe Orochimaru..." I almost spat out the last word. I hated that twisted snake. Now if he got stuck in the snow **THAT **would be fun to watch...

"Come on," Iruka said while grabbing my hand and starting to pull me along, "if we wasted any more time we really will be late!" He actually grabbed my hand? THAT IDIOT!...even though it is kinda nice of him, and his hands are really warm...even his smile...**NO! **Iruka...you're dead after this meeting...so dead...I'll make sure of it myself...

x

o

x

**Author's POV**

**x**

**o**

**x**

So now our true story is starting to behind...Our young shinobi have all gathered at the Hokage tower and is awaiting the meeting that would change most of their lives forever. Ah, but before that we must take a short break, after all, we wouldn't want to forget any details now would we, ZOEY! JK

Also...I should mention one more thing before we depart...there was one more ninja who had yet to arrive at the meeting.

"_Looks like we're finally here, right, Raewynn?" in response the soft question a snowy owl hooted softly. The owl was riding on the shoulders of a short-haired girl who had a headband on with four curvy lines, the village of the mist..._

"_Let's go," the girl spoke as the owl flew into the blizzard in front of them, almost becoming invisible, "Michee...Are you here..."_


	4. The Unexpected Meeting

**Yeah...not much to say...other chapters are on DA if ya wanna read quicker so yup...uh, enjoy? I guess...I don't own anything except the OC's! You should know who those are by now, if not, shame shame on you!**

* * *

Naruto Night School~Chapter 3

**x**

**o**

**x**

**Welcome back to our story dear readers. I apologize for the long wait and hope you still intend to continue reading this story as I have yet to give up on it in any way. Now, when we last left off the shinobi of the leaf had all gathered for a meeting at the Hokage's. We learned that Michelle, the young genin found outside Konoha's gates has slowly been gaining her memories back. We also learned of a new ninja that was introduced...Now, let's have this story continue!**

**X**

**o**

**x**

**Michelle's POV**

**x**

**o**

**x**

Me and Kiba had just arrived in the office on time after running up the twisting flight of stairs. When we walked in we saw everyone else was already gathered there as well, my head was starting to hurt from all the emotions swirling around in the room, everyone was so different, how did they all get along?

"Hi Michelle-chan! How's the training coming?" a pink-haired girl asked as she walked up after spotting me by the door. Her emotions were coming off as happy and concerned, she was one of the medics who treated me, so I trust her completely, our friendship started off a little sketchy, but we became really good friends after she chased off all the boys who were questioning about my jutsu, which was a little scary at first.

"Better and better," I responded while smiling at the medic, she and the others were like big sisters to me with all the help they've given, I really do appreciate them all, plus they're so fun to hang around...when the guys come near though most of their hearts start beating and confusing emotions rush through their heads...I still don't understand that part...

"Yeah, she enjoys jumping off cliffs while dragging other people along with her," Kiba muttered under his breath while trying to calm Akamaru down, he hadn't taken well to the jump unlike me and Kiba.

"Gomen Kiba...but it was so much fun!" I responded while smiling widely and giggling. I watched as he walked away while muttering under his breath, he must still be feeling cold from the storm outside since his cheeks had a pink tint to them...his emotion was embarrassment though...hm, I wonder why that was?

"Is everyone here?" I asked Sakura while looking around at the others and starting to watch Naruto and Lee arguing over some kind of jutsu, I didn't know what they were talking about but it sounded confusing.

"Yup, even Kakashi-sensei showed up on time! Well, almost everyone..." she said while sighing heavily as emotions of annoyance took over.

"Who's missing?" I asked surprised, it looked like everyone was here, I could even feel the fa miler emotions of everyone, I still didn't know how I could feel the emotions of the others around me, I was able to understand them better the more I knew the person though...apparently it wasn't that common since no one else could read the emotions like me.

"Tsunade-sama is who!" Ino complained while spotting us and walking over. Suddenly I felt Gigi climb up from my jacket and sit on my shoulders before stretching out, I guess she got too hot in the jacket.

"Aw, Gigi is so cute," Tenten chuckled while walking up and scratching Gigi under the chin. I laughed as she started purring from all the attention. The others were petting her too before I heard the door slam shut behind us and saw Tsunade-sama walk in with feelings of annoyance and...glee? I started making my way towards the back. I still wasn't fully trusted by all the ninja, but more than that, I was somewhat afraid of being in front of people. Oh? Who's that girl walking behind Tsunade-sama...she looks familiar...

x

o

x

**Author's POV**

**x**

**o**

**x**

"Alright settle down!" Tsunade yelled out while striding forward with a young girl walking behind her. She was wearing interesting clothing to say the least...Suddenly a knock was heard on the window which caused everyone's attention to focus on none other than Jiraiya the toad sage, who was sitting on the windowsill tapping against the glass. Tsunade sighed before walking over and opening the window.

"Am I late?" he asked while jumping through the windowsill and landing on the floor.

"Nope take a seat, that goes for the rest of you as well," she responded before leaning back in her chair with a large smirk that had the others feeling slightly nervous.

"Tsunade-sama why have you called this meeting?" Iruka asked from the back while looking confused and intrigued.

"To cover a few matters of business that involves all of you."

"Yeah, then why are we here?" a boy with a black cat-like hood and violet face paint spoke up from beside two others. His name was Kankuro and he was standing next to his sister and brother, Gaara and Temari.

"You originally came here to deliver papers from your village, but you'll be sticking around for a little _experiment," _Tsunade responded while smiling widely and causing Temari to look uneasy and Kankuro to shiver. Gaara just raised a non-existent eyebrow while staying silent.

"Now! First order of business, we have two new genin," this statement caused a few mutters to go throughout the room. Most of the ninja knew about Michelle, but who was the other? "Girls, come stand up front and introduce yourselves."

x

o

**Michelle's POV**

**x**

**o**

Oh no. I hate standing up in front of groups of people, at least, I'm pretty sure I do. My memories are all so sketchy so it's hard to remember everything, I do know I get nervous easily, that was pretty obvious from how I interacted with others. Of course, that could also be due to the fact I hang around Hinata quite a bit.

I shook my head slightly to clear my thoughts as I felt Gigi paw my cheek, trying to bring me back to the present. I felt my fists clench the edges of my jacket nervously before I slowly shuffled up towards the front, feeling swirling emotions in the air and everyone's gazes on me. Wonderful. The best part was I was getting stared down by the new girl, who had ranging emotions going through so quickly I was starting to get dizzy.

"Michee...?" the girl murmured looking shocked and a little hopeful, I tilted my head to the side a bit and looked at her, her emotions were hope, concern and biggest of all, worry.

"Ano...what?" came the only response I could think up, unfortunately, the girl's eyes dimmed a little in what looked to be disappointment.

"Michelle, is that really you?" her voice came out strained, hope layering it, I was even more confused than before now, who on earth was this girl...

"Eto...how do you know my name..." I murmured, I noticed the others were looking at us with intense emotions from shock to suspicion, I tried to tune them out with little success.

"Do you really not remember me...anything?" the girl asked. Sadness was tracing her voice while her emotions were so strong and caring, full of worry and concern. Who was this girl? How did she know me, did she know about my past? And why...why was she so familiar to me.

I ignored the others and looked closer, taking in everything about her. The first thing I had noticed was that she had a pure white snowy owl on her shoulders, bright clear eyes looking concerned. I concentrated on her outfit, and looked carefully at her face, begging for some recognition to hit me, anything.

She had a beautiful face for one. Elegant, yet fierce, much like her chosen animal. Her eyes were an unusual deep purple, that strangely seemed to fit with her chopped short, black, pixie-cut hair. Her outfit flowed perfectly with the grand animal situated on her right shoulder. She wore a snow white top that covered her shoulders with a small collar, (for the obvious reason of protecting her skin from the talons of her beautiful bird), but that had a sideways diamond shape cut out across her bust to show the fishnets she had underneath her clothing. The fishnets also came out from the ends of her half-sleeves where they ended, just before her elbows, and covered all the way to her fingers, though she had white gloves over her hands. Her white shirt stopped at her waist where a pair of odd black pants took over. One pant leg was long and tucked into her tall shinobi heeled shoes, while the other was cut quite short, with fish-netting coming out from under it and tucking into the other tall shoe. All in all, she was quite a girl to look at.

Then it hit me...another memory was starting to rise to the surface again. By the way my hands flew to my head I guessed there was more than one. It felt like a raging fire was burning through my head, I didn't even notice my hands were clutching my head anymore, too absorbed in the pictures that floated past my head...still shots of two girls playing together, one protecting the other, one always smiling, one crying, one reassuring, one laughing...owl and cat playing with each other lazily side-by-side, three people sitting on a wooden deck sharing delicious treats, a small girl smiling sweetly and offering her hand out to a battered and bruised little girl...

"Michee! What's wrong!" the girl ran forward putting her hands on my shoulder to hold me up before looking at me with worry, I looked at her face before it hit me...I remembered who she was...Her owl, Raewynn, the girl in front of me, someone closer than a sister...

"Z-Zobi...?"

x

o

**Author's POV**

**x**

**o**

In a movement so fast it surprised the others Michelle suddenly tackled the girl to the ground with tears streaking down her face. A large grin was firmly in place before the girl started talking at fast speeds.

"ZOBI! Oh my gosh, I remember now! We were the best of friends and I missed you so much! I'm so so so sorry I forgot you, see I lost my memories and I didn't remember anything, only bits and flashes of memories coming back here and there. Than I remembered pieces of the past of us playing together and remember when Raewynn was trying to claw some guy's eyes out cause he wouldn't leave us alone and we were laughing so hard from the side! Oh my gosh I missed you so much Zobi!" Michelle started giggling with tears streaking down her face and a large grin, large gasps of breath were trying to be sucked in after uttering one huge explanation in one breath.

"Okay, okay Michee, breath honey, breath," Michelle proceeded to take deep breaths while finally sitting up with her arms still loosely around the girl, grin still in place. The other girl just petted Michelle on the head while looking at everyone's shocked faces and deciding she might as well explain.

"Well...you probably got the picture by now. I'm Michelle's closest friend from our home," the word home was said with a grimace, but no one took notice besides Michelle and a few of the more observant shinobi, "My name is Zobi Tottori, I'm here visiting from Kirigakure for a little while."

"So does that mean Michelle comes from the Hidden Mist village?" Sakura asked while looking shocked at all the new information, Tsunade was also looking at the two, Zobi decided to address the Hokage for obvious reasons.

"No, she doesn't, didn't she tell you all?"

"No. She was found by the gates and when she woke up all her memories were gone," Tsunade replied to the shocked-looking girl who quickly put on a more neutral face.

"I can't remember anything Zobi...not my family or my home...can you help?" Zobi looked down at Michelle with a small frown that quickly turned into a small grin, one that had a nervous feel to it.

"I'll try to help later," Zobi responded with a larger smile while Raewynn screeched softly from her place on Zobi's shoulders, "Oh yeah, this is Raewynn by the way," Zobi responded while gesturing towards the snowy owl resting on her shoulders, "She's my friend and fighting partner."

Zobi stood up carefully while helping Michelle to stand as well, before the girls could blink Zobi's hands were taken up by a pair of hands that belonged to an annoying green beast.

"Beautiful blossom, if you would like I would be most honored to help you find your way around the youthful village that is Konoha!" a too-excited Lee smiled widely while Zobi's eye twitched as Michelle tried to hide a giggle before hiding behind Zobi.

"Hope this hurts," Zobi muttered in a low menacing voice which confused a few of the others, Michelle was giggling with her hand covering her mouth while Gigi was purring in a snickering tone.

"Wha-?" Lee had started to speak before Raewynn had suddenly screeched at a high volume directly in his ear, the others in the room had to cover their ears while Zobi smiled, all to used to the screeching. After a few seconds Lee was on the ground twitching and mumbling about youth and pain.

"Way to go Rae," Zobi chuckled while stroking Raewynn's neck gently while Michelle tried, and failed, to contain her laughter.

"Okay okay, enough time-wasting. It's time to get back to the point of _why _I called you all here in the first place. Zobi, Michelle, sit down somewhere, someone else drag Lee to the back," Tsunade directed the last part casually before glancing at the twitching Lee, who was smiling widely on his face, he was starting to disturb a few of the others.

"Hai," Zobi and Michelle responded in perfect sync with the other before walking side-by-side to sit down in between Kiba and Gaara. The others watched as Zobi glanced at Gaara before giving a small smile and wave, surprising everyone. When Gaara gave a small smile back the others were shocked, none more so than his siblings.

_(A/N~Oolala! The smell of love is in the air, no? Heheh, enjoy the love Rae-Rae XD_

x

o

x

**Iruka's POV**

**x**

**o**

**x**

We all sat down to listen to what Tsunade-sama had to tell us, even Anko was paying attention since Jiraiya-sama had come as well! I'm still wondering what's going on myself to have so many of our shinobi show up, plus two of the sanin!

"Alright, listen up!" Tsunade-sama raised her voice to gain everyone's attention, "You all will be going back to the academy for a day. Depending on your success, or failure, you will either pass and be free to continue you shinobi duties. Or, you will fail and stay there for a year, maybe two. This includes Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Michelle and Zobi as well..."

For about two seconds all that could be heard was silence and the others' breathing, that's when all hell broke loose. Everyone in the room seemed to break out into talking or arguing at once. I have to agree with the others as well, the students did really well back at the academy, well, excluding Naruto that is-but he ended up showing everyone that he could beat any challenge that came his way.

Shikamaru and Kiba also had some trouble with their marks, but that's cause Shikamaru was too lazy to make an effort and Kiba was just...well...he found most of the material boring. But other than that, I wonder why she wants to send all the students back?

I glanced around the room to see all the students looking shocked. Naruto, Lee, Kiba and Chouji were arguing about how it was boring enough once and they shouldn't have to go through it again, Shikamaru had looks of shock on his face and was muttering under his breath, the word troublesome and drag seemed to come up most.

Ino and Sakura looked like they were a few seconds away from attacking the Hokage herself! They seemed to be controlling themselves pretty well so far it seemed. Tenten and Hinata were in silent protest, I suppose it was because both had great respect for the Hokage and didn't want to sound rude, Hinata was also shy in these kinds of cases.

Sasuke and Neji were shooting death glares at Tsunade-same, the phrase _if looks could kill _shooting through my mind. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro of the sand all had different reactions. Whereas Temari looked somewhat under control-most likely due to her high respect of the Hokage-her brother Kankuro had jumped up along with Naruto and the others arguing that she had no say over the matter.

Gaara looked mostly indifferent, although I did see him glance over at Zobi to see her reaction, strange, Gaara prefers to remain to himself from what I know about him, maybe he was starting to open up more.

Speaking of the new Kirigakure ninja, she looked to be angry, but accepted it quite diplomatically, I guess she knew it was better not to argue, especially since she was new to the village. The new young genin next to her, Michelle I think, looked a little well, excited! I had heard about what happened to her memories, maybe she was hoping the Academy could help her remember her past. Her cat, Gigi if I remember correctly, was rubbing her head against Zobi's leg while the girl's owl, Raewynn I believe, was on the floor letting Michelle run her fingers through her feathers. Those two really must be close for their animals to know the other so well.

Shino, as I had just noticed, seemed to be indifferent as Gaara. He was currently trying to calm Kiba down, who was getting ready to jump at the Hokage, I also glanced beside me to see Anko was ready to, scratch that, she _was _cracking up with laughter. I do have to admit, it was a tad funny, but it was still an unjust situation. Well, it was until Tsunade-sama continued her explanation, wiping the smile of Anko's face and every other adult's.

"This includes your sensei's of course, as well as Iruka, Anko and Jiraiya," she seemed to add this on as an afterthought.

X

o

**Hinata's POV**

**x**

**o**

Tsunade-sama's previous statement of us going back to the academy did make me a little bit mad, but when she told us our teachers would be going back with us as well, I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me, even though it was wrong to do so. I was looking around the room to see everyone's expressions.

I saw that Iruka looked to be in disbelief and shock. He probably had felt bad enough about us going back, he always was one of the nicer and caring teachers when it came to his student's learning, especially Naruto. Beside him Anko was looking like she was about to strangle the person closest to her, she had happened to glance at Iruka, who was sitting beside her. I do hope he'll be okay, Anko's not exactly someone who you want to anger.

Kurenai-sensei, who had been previously looking at Asuma-sensei-although I don't think she would ever admit it-was now in shock and was arguing along with Naruto and the others. Who knew that Kurenai-sensei would have ever gone against the Hokage's orders so vehemently. Behind her Asuma-sensei-who had been sneaking glances at Kurenai-sensei earlier-had his mouth opened in shock, which caused his cigarette to fall out and drop onto Ino's head.

Of course this had made her jump up and flick it off her head before stomping on it angrily, this had caused laughter from Shikamaru till he was hit on the side of his head by Temari, who was glowering and asking exactly what part of this situation was funny. I wonder why Shikamaru was still smirking and why Temari had a pink flush on her cheeks. I'll have to think on those two later.

I looked towards Team 7 to see that Kakashi-sensei was also in shock, it was even enough for is favorite book-which had quite the questionable contents-slip and fall on Sasuke's head. This had caused him to look even angrier than before. The phrase _if looks could kill _went through my mind, I wonder why. Sakura, who had noticed this, was giggling before grabbing the book on the floor and a pen from her leg pouch. She began frantically scribbling through sentences.

Kakashi-sensei was still in too much shock to notice what Sakura was doing, I also saw Sakura only had a slight blush as she scanned the pages, crossing through words every one or two seconds. I wonder what was causing her to blush, on second thought, I don't really think I want to know. I hadn't heard a lot of good things about that book.

On the other side of the room Gai-sensei was on the floor crying with Lee-san, oh dear, I wonder if they'll be all right. Tenten was laughing while Neji-nee-san was shooting a death glare at his green-clad teammates. The _if looks could kill _phrase flashed through my mind again, I do hope Neji-nee-san won't be too mad. I had also spotted Shizune-san sighing at the Hokage's _antics _as she often referred to them, Jiraiya-san also looked like he was about to crack up with laughter.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" I shivered as Tsunade-sama's yell echoed throughout the room, it had startled a few of the others as well and caused them to sit down quietly, those who had been standing up anyways. Even Naruto, who usually was the last to stop fighting, sat back down with that cute little frown on his face. Oh no! I'm blushing again, look at the carpet Hinata, look at the carpet!

X

o

**Author's POV**

**x**

**o**

After things had quieted down considerably, Tsunade had decided to add one final statement, "me, Jiraiya and Shizune will be there to evaluative your progress for the day, and then pass or fail you. And yes Kankuro, you and you siblings will also stay for this, I've already gotten permission from you village leaders so no worries there," here Tsunade smiled a smile that had even Anko shivering, "Now, this meeting is over so go pack and get ready cause you'll need to be there by 6 am the day after tomorrow! And one more thing, when packing keep in mind, you'll be going through Hell and back."

x

o

x

Join us next time to see how our story plays out! Sorry gotta finish watching Meet the Robinsons, I love that movie! Peace out suckers!


	5. Dango Anyone?

**Hi there. I'm updating this, but the other chapters are on DA if you really wanna keep reading. PM me and I'll give you site. So uh... Yeah, here ya go.**

**

* * *

****Naruto Night School : Chapter 4 : Dango Anyone?**

x

o

x

"She can't do this!" Kankuro exclaimed as he threw down his dango stick in frustration. He and his siblings were in a local dango shop, the others were also there, all seeking to escape the blistering winds that howled outside the doors.

"Hate to admit it, but she can..." Temari muttered bitterly as she bit into a brightly colored dango before closing her eyes and chewing in frustration. Kankuro just seemed to get even more irritated by this and sighed in frustration before laying his head down and muttering to himself.

"Hn. Just be glad it's just a day," Gaara muttered to his brother while sipping some tea, his dango lay untouched on his plate. He had become quite respective of Kohona after his fight with Naruto. He still thought that most of these ninjas were weak, but he had a new respect for most of them.

"How could this be worse?" Kankuro muttered while he looked up to glare at his brother, who returned the glare with indifference. Temari was starting to get mad at their immature behavior before interrupting the two.

"Would you boy act your age! This is already bad enough without you idiots making it worse!" Temari half-yelled at them while a twitch was beginning to form above her right eye. She was sick of being in this snow-ridden town. For heaven's sake she had grown up in the desert!

Kankuro turned his head away and was muttering to himself again, causing Temari to become angry once more. She was about to yell at him to shut up and deal with the situation, but than she spotted something out of the corner of her eye that startled her before a slow smile crept onto her face.

"Oh? What's this? It seems our sweet little Gaara here has developed a new crush," Temari said while smiling a sly smile at Gaara. Kankuro, upon hearing what Temari had said, sat up quickly while starting at Gaara. He started to laugh as he spotted as small pink tinge crawl it's way onto his face.

"Ahahaha! He's blushing!" Kankuro cried while laughing so hard he slipped and fell back onto the floor. The other ninjas in the room were beginning to look at him until his laughter became muffled by moving sand.

"Baka," Gaara muttered before quickly taking a bite of his dango sticks. Temari tried hard to hide her chuckles, but it was just so cute. _For once, big bad Gaara is actually starting to act like a normal kid his age! Haha, I wonder how his crush will act on this news? _Temari's thoughts were racing around while she glanced at the previous object of affection Gaara had been starting at. A snowy owl made a small cooing noise while it's owner seemed to chuckle at something. _This could be interesting-_

"THIS IS TOO UNFAIR!" a loud shout interrupted the Sanji-nin's thoughts as she looked to see who was the idiot that had screamed. She didn't have to look far, or even look, to know who it was.

"Urusai Naruto!" Sakura yelled at the loud blonde before she shoved him back down on to the bench he had been sharing with Sasuke, causing it to shake a little. Sasuke just tried to ignore the loud ninja like he usually did.

"Itee! That hurt Sakura!" Naruto yelled before rubbing his head. He didn't see why Sakura was always so mean to him. All he did was say in a nice inside voice that Tsunade-baa-san had been unfair in her decisions.

"That's what you get for yelling to where the whole shop can hear you!" Sakura yelled back, but in a slightly quieter tone than Naruto's yells. Naruto grumbled to himself before taking a bite of one of his dango sticks. Sakura sighed, figuring it was hopeless, and started to drink some of her tea.

"Even if it is unfair, we still have to do it idiot," Sasuke muttered while also sipping some of his tea. He too was angered by the turns of events, but at least he was mature enough not to yell about it in front of all their former class mates.

"Suck-up," Naruto muttered. It was in a relatively quiet voice, but still loud enough to cause Sasuke to twitch his eye in annoyance, "Kakashi-sensei! Can't you do anything about this?" Naruto whined while looking up at the silver-haired jounin.

"Sorry Naruto, my hands are tied," Kakashi said responding to his students complaints. He was against this just as much as his students were, but he couldn't stop Tsunade-sama's decision anymore than anyone else. He reached into his pouch on his right leg, hoping to read and relieve some of his stress. However his favorite book, the one he always read, the one he never looked complete without, was gone.

The others watched as their sensei pulled his hand back out and still had his infamous eye crinkle before they felt something was wrong. Maybe it was the giant wall of raging flames that seemed to radiate from him...

"Ano..Sensei...Daijobu-ka?" Sakura asked in a timid voice while holding her tea cup in her hands, hoping to warm them up some. She was also trying to avoid looking at her sensei, she had an idea of why he was angry.

"Have any of you seen my book?" he asked while Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads. Kakashi seemed to notice that Sakura hadn't given him an answer, "Sakura?"

"Hai!" Sakura said with a smile on her face as she turned around to look at Kakashi-sensei, who had been suspicious that she had been the one. But she had not traces of guilt in her face and was quite calm before she set her tea cup down and pulled something out of her coat pocket, "You dropped it at Tsunade-shishou's meeting, I picked it up for you so it wouldn't get lost," Sakura said as she handed Kakashi the book.

Kakashi smiled, thinking all was right in the world once more, until he opened to his favorite chapter. His expression seemed to freeze before he turned to look back at Sakura.

"Sakura...do you know why half the book is marked out in black ink, and the pictures have certain areas also marked out?"

"Who wants more tea?" Sakura asked nervously while quickly getting up before giving anyone a chance to answer, she ran off to get a refill while trying to escape Kakashi's wrath.

"Nan da? She didn't even wait to see if I wanted one..." Naruto muttered while Sasuke looked at him with an expression saying how-stupid-are-you on his face. They were both startled however, when they glanced at their sensei. He either looked like he was about to burst into tears, or rip someone to shreds. They didn't want to find out which one either, so both just shut up and tried to act invisible, even Naruto knew not to say anything right now.

Speaking of bursting into tears...that's just what two of our..err...more odd shinobi where doing right now, I think you can guess which...

"Gai-sensei! This is an outrage against the youth that is Kohona!" Lee shouted, almost as loud at Naruto, but not quite. Gai seemed to be in the same state of mind as his student.

"Fear not Lee! I'm sure Tsunade-sama has a good reason as to why she is doing this!" Gai replied to his student in his 'inside' voice. Of course, we all know this was as loud as Naruto's 'inside' voice.

"Will these two ever shut up?" Tenten muttered to herself while gently poking her food and resting her head on top of her arms.

"Don't count on it," Neji responded in a quite tone before taking a sip of his tea. Both he and Tenten were mad at the turn of events, but both knew that complaining wouldn't solve anything. Of course, these details seemed to have missed their teacher and fellow team member.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" both teacher and student were now involved in another of their hugging fests. This caused Neji to silently count to ten in his head and try out every trick that is supposed to calm one down, they didn't work real well on these two.

"Urusai!" Tenten yelled while trying to throw her dango stick at one of the two green idiots. Of course, before she could, "Oh come on Neji...I wasn't really gonna throw it..."

"Hn," was Neji's only response as he stared at the nervously laughing Tenten after having taken her dango sticks that were about to be used as weapons. Neji eventually dropped his gaze back to his tea-cup, but not before Tenten had an idea. As soon as she saw Neji not looking she quickly slipped her hand in her leg pouch before moving stuff aside before her hand clasped a small white packet. Trying to hide her smile she quickly pulled it out and poured the contents into Lee and Gai's tea.

"Here boys, do you want some tea?" Tenten asked while standing up and reaching them their tea-cups. Neji raised an eyebrow at the movement but just ignored it hoping he wouldn't get involved.

"Arigato Tenten-san!" Lee said before excepting the tea. He quickly gulped down the tea at the same time as Gai. However the peaceful silence was soon interrupted by Lee's hiccups. "Ugh...I don't feel...very-" he was cut off as he fell off the bench, he was asleep before he even hit the ground.

"Lee! Oh my youthful student, who...could have..." Gai too stopped half-way through his sentence before falling off the bench and landing right next to Lee. Both were now quietly snoring, but it was better than them crying and hugging.

"Slipped sleeping powder into their tea?" Neji asked while glancing at Tenten out of the corner of his eye before biting into a dango stick.

"Hai! I've been meaning to test it out lately, and it seemed like the perfect opportunity," Tenten replied smiling back and sipping some of her tea. A small smirk tugged at the corner of Neji's lips before he hid it in his cup.

"Now if we could only slip that stuff to Tsunade-sama before tomorrow," Neji murmured into his cup while Tenten gasped softly.  
"Neji! That's a horrible idea!"

"You don't have anything strong enough?"

"No..." Tenten muttered back, slightly mad Neji had seen through her act. She sighed before taking a quick sip of her tea, "Besides, Tsunade-sama would be able to tell if their were any drugs in her drinks."

"Not if she was already half-drunk," Neji muttered again, even though he had remained calm after Tsunade's meeting, you could tell he was in a bad mood, well, if you had known him for a while.

"Neji," Tenten said in a reprimanding tone while trying not to laugh at the boys obvious dislike of Tsunade's orders.

"Just giving ideas," he replied before Tenten finally cracked and laughed a little bit. Neji's smirk was back again, only instead of his usual I'm-better-than-you smirk, this was a smirk that seemed to say I-made-you-laugh-haha. Not that Neji Hyuga would ever think something like that of course...

"This isn't fair!" a whine brought both ninjas' attention to the table slightly behind them and to the right. Neji snorted while Tenten sighed. It looked like Team 10 wasn't enjoying this situation any more than the rest of them.

"This isn't fair!" Ino whined in a slightly high-pitched voice while taking a sip of her tea and viciously biting into a dango.

"You're too loud troublesome women," Shikamaru muttered while glaring at Ino out of the corner of his eyes. He had both arms crossed, back slouched, and his head laying on top of his arms. He had been trying to sleep, but between Ino, Naruto, and Gai and Lee, it had been almost impossible.

"Come on Ino, it could be worse."

"How could it be worse Choji!" Ino snapped back to the genin in front of her. Choji had already eaten his dango and was currently eating out of one of his many chip bags he always carried with him.

"Well...what if we didn't even get a chance to prove ourselves? That would be worse," Choji said after thinking for a minute or so. Ino drank her tea while trying not to yell, he had a point...

"He has a point you know," Shikamaru muttered from beside her. Ino was clutching her cup so tightly that spider-web cracks were starting to appear around the edges of the cup. A slight twitch, slightly meaning huge, was beginning to form above her eye. Asuma seemed to sense the trouble that was about to happen and quickly intervened.

"The point is, what's done is done. No one can change Tsunade-sama's mind, so we have to just put up with it for now."

"Easy for you to say," Ino muttered into her tea cup.

"Yeah, you get to see your girlfriend," Shikamaru picked up where Ino's sentence had left off, he also muttered quietly. Luckily Asuma-sensei didn't hear them and both tried to hide the smirk that was forming on their faces. They both started to get pale at what Choji had started to say next.

"Well on the bright side, both of you can be with your crushes," Choji chuckled at the end and had a uncharacteristic sinister smile.

"What are you talking about Choji?" Shikamaru asked in a bored and irritated tone. Although his pale face and twitching foot revealed he was freaking out as much as Ino, who was hiding her surprise well.

"Yeah Choji, we don't have crushes, well, at least, I don't," Ino trailed off while smirking towards Shikamaru, who was getting more annoyed by the second.

"Oh don't even pretend guys. Shikamaru, I already saw the necklace you plan on giving- Mph!" Choji's voice was suddenly cut off by a black shadow that had crawled around his mouth, blocking his words from sounding legible.

"Uh...Shikamaru?" Asuma asked while raising an eyebrow. It was actually quite funny to see the usually calm and uncaring chunin nervous.

"Um...just...heh," Shikamaru seemed to trail off when he couldn't think of anything. He quickly released the jutsu and watched as Choji began stuffing chips down at an unhealthy and alarming rate.

"Ah! I also saw Ino's plushie," Choji muttered between mouthfuls of chips. Shikamaru smirked while Ino seemed to go pale with a twitching smile frozen on her face, "I think it was of-"

"CHOUJI! DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" Ino yelled while jumping up and trying to tackle Choji to the ground. The heavy genin dodged it surprisingly well before he started running from the angry blonde behind him. The others in the shop seemed to sigh and mutter something but it went almost unnoticed by Team 8.

"Man this bites," Kiba muttered angrily while Akamaru barked in agreement beside him. Shino and Hinata had remained mostly silent, while Kurenai looked a little mad. Michelle and Zoey were sitting beside each other, one mad, one smiling, 3 guesses as to who was doing what, first two don't count.

"This is gonna be so fun! Maybe I can get some of my memories back!" Michelle spoke excitedly while Gigi meowed beside her in agreement.

"Why would you want memories about school back?" Kiba asked amazed while staring at the smiling girl.

"Don't worry, she's always like this," Zoey said a small smirk on her features. Her owl, Raewynn, was sitting on her shoulders while nibbling off a dango stick Zoey was holding up to her. Zoey mentally sighed while not breaking her outwardly neutral expression. She was glad to see her best friend again, but worried that she had lost her memories. How was she gonna explain things that were hard enough for her the first time...plus, she didn't even know what had happened.

"Hey Michee," Zoey started in a soft voice, "Do you remember anything about why you ended up in Kohona?" The table seemed to become silent. The others had tried asking her the same thing but Michelle just smiled and said she didn't remember. Now that her best friend was here, would her memories start to come back?

Michelle seemed to fidget in her seat while Gigi climbed on her shoulders and meowed softly. She finally sighed and looked up at Zoey out of the corner of her eyes.

"Never could hide anything from you, could I Rae-Rae?" Michelle muttered causing everyone to look slightly surprised, "I don't remember very much...I just remember running and flames...lots of flames..." Michelle started to trail off while clenching and un-clenching her fists in her lap. Her previous smile was gone and she had a look of a lost child on her face.

"It's okay if you can't remember anything," Zoey said softly while smiling and placing her hand on her back.

"Yeah, besides, we have more important stuff to worry about, like that stupid school test tomorrow," Kiba muttered. Michelle chuckled at his behavior. Kiba had dropped his head into his arms making it look like he was depressed, but in truth, _Mission success! She has now forgotten about trying to remember whatever made her cry out in pain that first day in the hospital, _Kiba said while smiling.

"Hmm, Kiba-kun? Why do you happy?" Michelle asked before Kiba jerked his head up shocked.

"I-I'm not happy! I'm mad that we have to go to that stupid school thing!" he yelled back while Zoey looked at Michelle interestingly.

"Iie. You act like your mad, but you have a feeling of..hmm...achievement? Or happiness...ugh...it's so confusing Kiba-kun!" Michelle finally said before biting one of her dangos, her eye went wide for a second before she spoke, "Ah! These are really good!"

Everyone seemed to smile at that before Zoey spoke up again, "They were one of your favorite sweet snacks, I'd be surprised if you didn't like them." Raewynn made a sound similar to a chuckle while Gigi meowed softly. Akamaru barked while Kiba smirked. Shino remained indifferent while sipping some of his tea and Hinata smiled softly.

"Well now, it looks like your minds are finally off that test tomorrow," Kurenai said while smiling widely before she looked shocked as almost everyone there suddenly lowered their heads in-

"Wow...they're all depressed," Michelle said while chewing on a dango. She was the only one who remained happy when Kurenai had spoken. Michelle quickly swallowed before speaking up again, "Come on guys! It could be worse!"

"How?" Zoey muttered while leaning on her arms and looking angry and depressed.

"Umm...well...at least it's only one day."

"If we pass," Shino said while sipping some of his tea. Even he looked depressed.

"Looks like tomorrow is gonna be quite fun," Kurenai muttered while taking a sip of tea. The others looked at her with either depressed or angry eyes. In one person's case, innocence. She looked a little uncomfortable with the stares before chuckling nervously and muttering about having to ask Asuma-sensei something.

Eventually all the shinobi had headed home before the storm had gotten any worse. Zoey and Michelle were the last two to leave the shop.

"So where are you staying?" Michelle asked while she tried to walk in other people's footsteps. Zoey chuckled at her behavior before answering.

"Tsunade-sama assigned me an apartment near the middle of the city."

"Ah me too!" Michelle said while smiling widely and looking up, she was a few feet ahead of Zoey. Gigi was beside her and trying not to get snow on her while Raewynn was flying above them and stretching her wings.

"You always loved the snow didn't you?" Zoey asked while Michelle paused in her hopping to look at her.

"I did?" she asked with uncertainty clear in her gaze. Zoey seemed to smile sadly before nodding.

"Yup, every-time I would visit you would drag me around the village and we would play in the snow till dusk. We even got sick one time," Zoey said before trailing off and chuckling. Michelle looked at the snow not moving before slowly raising her head and looking at the falling snow around her.

"Michee?" Zoey asked concerned.

"I remember..."

"Eh?" Zoey asked while finally catching up with the girl. Michelle looked at her while smiling with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I remember playing in the snow. I would always love running in it and making snowmen and snow angels. I also remember dragging you around with me while Raewynn and Gigi would follow us...Rae-Rae...I feel lost without my memories," Michelle trailed off while crouching down in the snow. She was balancing on her feet while her arms were wrapped around her knees, head resting on top of them.

"Michee...I'm not gonna pretend I know what it's like to lose your memories...I can't even imagine what that would be like. But I can tell you, that I'm gonna help you...I won't let my best friend suffer," Zoey said while kneeling down and hugging the girl while a look of sadness crossed her face. The wind was biting at the two and trying to get at any exposed skin it could find, the two girls didn't seem to notice.

"Arigato Rae-Rae," Michelle finally muttered after what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes.

"No problem Michee, now let's go. We have school tomorrow," Zoey said the last part in disgust while sticking out her tongue as if she had tasted something sour. Michelle laughed before running forward and hopping from footstep to footstep that were quickly disappearing under the quickly falling snow.

"Wonder what tomorrow's gonna be like?" Michelle asked while chuckling.

"Nothing good," Zoey muttered back while starting to run to catch up to the girl. In a way, she was both wrong, and right. Tomorrow would bring more trouble than they could possibly imagine...

* * *

I don't even know where this going half the time... I swear, it's as if I'm slapped in the face at every possible turn!


End file.
